


A Discovery in Airbending

by Ilya_Boltagon, squipy_witch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hints of Tyzula, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipy_witch/pseuds/squipy_witch
Summary: Aang has gotten used to the idea of being the only airbender. He still holds out for the idea of there being others like him, but he understands that it's becoming more of a dream to him as time passes. However, after an encounter with an unlikely person, Aang realizes that there's still hope for the Air Nomads.
Relationships: Aang & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Aang walked into the wing of the palace that he and his friends always used when visiting Caldera, his shoulders slumped. He'd been researching for the last few days, looking into whatever records the Fire Nation had of Sozin's 'war' with the Airbenders. It was all propaganda, and he'd nearly gone into the Avatar state upon seeing the detailed descriptions of the Nomads' 'military'.

Of course, all that false information had been removed from the public, thanks to Zuko, and people were learning the truth now, but that wouldn't help Aang: his goal was a faint and fading hope that somehow, some of his people had survived. Unfortunately, that was looking less and less likely.

The wing was quiet, and it took Aang a few minutes to remember why: Sokka, Katara and Toph had gone to the market, looking for something for Iroh's birthday, and Zuko was no doubt in one meeting or another, as he always was these days.

Being alone only added to Aang's melancholy, and with a heavy sigh, he floated himself upstairs. Wandering aimlessly, he made his way to a balcony and just sat there, his legs dangling between the railings, staring blankly ahead, for once ignoring Momo's chittering on his shoulder. Why was he even still looking for more Airbenders? Was there really any point?

He could hear Gyatso already, his wise words floating in his mind. He'd tell him to let go of the past, to look to the future and what he could do then. Aang knew he should heed his words, but at the moment, it hurt. He wanted nothing more than to talk to another Airbender, to perform tricks that only _they_ could do together.

Momo's face suddenly appeared in front of him, his small hands grappling at his clothes. "Momo? What are you doing?" Aang asked, carefully holding the lemur. He chirped, looking at something behind him. "A ghost? Momo, did you—"

"Aang?" A voice said from behind him. The boy jumped from his seat, pushing himself away from the ledge. A Kyoshi Warrior stood in the entrance to the balcony, her eyes wide with curiosity as she peered up at him. Oh, wait, he knew who this was.

"...Ty Lee?" He asked, lowering himself back down to the ground. The girl smiled brightly as she stepped closer, which meant that he was probably right.

"Hey! What are you doing on Zuko's balcony?"

Oh, that's where he was? Aang hadn't noticed, but now that he peered into the room behind her, he realized it _was_ his friend's room. “Uh, I was just...” He sighed. “I'm just having a rough time, didn't realize where I was. I can leave if...”

To his surprise, Ty Lee came and sat beside him, her legs dangling from the balcony just like his. “It's fine. Zuko won't mind, I'm sure. But what's bothering you? You're normally always smiling!”

Aang looked down. "I've been trying to find out if any of the Air Nomads survived the war. But I've been searching for almost a year now, and there's nothing." Tears stung his eyes. "I really am the last one."

Ty Lee was silent, not saying anything at first. Aang looked up at her, wondering if he should apologize for dumping this onto her. However, he realized that she looked like she was... Contemplating something.

"T-Ty Lee? I'm—"

"What if you aren't, Aang."

He blinked. "Huh?"

She looked at him with a serious expression. "What if you aren't the only Airbender? What if... What if there's more?"

"It's okay, Ty Lee. I'll... I'll get used to it sooner or later." He said to her, but the girl shook her head.

"No, you aren't understanding. Aang, I'm... It's better if I showed you." She cryptically said before leaping to her feet and moving back onto the balcony.

He watched her, baffled, as she spread her hands out, either side of her, and her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What are you-" He lost his train of thought completely as he felt the air currents shifting, pulling towards Ty Lee, and, ever so slowly, levitating her shakily from the ground- a very basic, crude, Airbending move.

Time, in the most accurate way he felt, stopped. Aang could only stare at the girl with a shocked expression, not even sure what to say to her.

Ty Lee said nothing as well, just looking down at him, probably waiting for him to say something.

"I... How—?"

"There's Air Nomad descendants in my family." She replied carefully.

“B-but... you're Fire Nation. And an Airbender? How?! And why are you only telling me this _now_?” Aang's voice was getting louder, even as he burst into near-hysterical laughter. _Ty Lee_ , Azula's sort-of best friend, once his enemy, now a Kyoshi warrior and one of Zuko's personal guards, was an Airbender.

Aang wasn't sure if the world had gone crazy, or become miraculous in the last few minutes. He couldn't stop sobbing with laughter.

* * *

Zuko closed the door to his room. He'd been hoping that at least one of his friends would be there to spend time now he was finally done with the day's meetings with his councillors, but there was no sign of them- wait. He frowned as he heard Aang's voice rise several decibels, coming from his left- outside? He realized Aang must be out on the balcony of Zuko's own room. For some reason. He glanced over, but the door was to his left, and all he could make out through his damaged eye were orange and pink blurs. Right. Ty Lee was guarding this part of the palace today, and she had apparently _also_ gone out there for some reason. He couldn't figure out what she might've done to make Aang yell, but, well... she _could_ be annoying. He crossed the room in a few short strides, and stepped onto the balcony. What he saw made him gape.

Aang's face was unreadable, joy shining in his eyes, his lip wobbling, tears on his cheeks, and, for some bizarre reason, he was using his airbending to hold Ty Lee three feet off the ground.

"Aang?" Zuko surged forward, unable to help himself. He may have made it clear that all types of bending were officially allowed in the Fire Nation, but he doesn't think the citizens will appreciate seeing one of their own being flung around.

The boy quickly turned at the sound of his name, eyes wide when he realized who it was.

"Zuko!" Aang exclaimed, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Put Ty Lee down! What are you doing to her?" Zuko reprimanded. He knew Ty Lee was more then capable of protecting herself, but airbending was unique and something she would've never experienced before.

"Huh? Oh, I'm—"

"You could have hurt her or something!" He snapped, wondering what could have happened to make Aang lose control like this. "I get that sometimes bending can react to your emotions, but—"

" _He_ didn't do this, Zuko!" Ty Lee yelled. Only then did Zuko notice that Ty Lee's hands were spread out to either side of her, palms facing down, as if... As if _she_ , not Aang, was manipulating the air.

As he watched, she slowly lowered her hands and floated back to the ground in fits and starts, landing light as a feather.

Zuko could only stand there gaping."I... Ty Lee?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around all this. He'd known her since they were young, and not _once_ had he ever seen her do something like this.

"If you'd let me explain." She suggested pointedly, making him blush. He had been worried, okay? At his nod, the two quickly entered the room. Zuko made sure that none of his other guards were outside, ensuring that this conversation would stay between them. When he turned back around, he noticed the serious look on Ty Lee's face, a stark difference from her usual grinning expression.

Zuko decided to start with the most obvious fact, even as it totally threw him in its impossibility. "Ty Lee... you're... an Airbender?" He just couldn't begin to imagine how that was possible. Ty Lee and her family were from the Fire Nation, and none of them were even benders! Or, he amended, he hadn't thought they were. Yet, it suddenly hit him, seeing Ty Lee standing side by side with Aang, how similar they looked, in their grey eyes, the shapes of their faces... how had he not noticed it before? They could easily have been siblings!

"I am." She confirmed, hands playing with her braid.

"But... _How_? You're Fire Nation."

She gave him a look. " _I_ may be Fire Nation, but my great-grandmother wasn't. She was... She was one of the Air nomads."

Zuko glanced over at Aang, remembering what the boy told him about his people. They lived in temples, and he doesn't recall them living elsewhere. However, the boy noticed the look and launched into an explanation. "My people generally lived in the temples, but some were true to their name and travelled to other places in the world. Ty Lee's ancestors were some of the few that lived in the Fire Nation."

"My mom told me about it. My great-grandmother met my great-grandfather and fell in love. When Sozin, um, killed all of the Airbenders she... She died. Their children fortunately didn't have any bending, so they were spared. They thought that the Airbending lived and died with her but... They were wrong."

Zuko accepted her words, but still shook his head. "But, most benders show their powers at 6 or 7 years old at the latest. You were already friends with Azula then. How in Agni's name did you keep it hidden in the middle of the palace?!”

He was glad she had, of course. The mere thought of what Ozai would have done if he'd discovered one of his daughter's friends was an Airbender made ice run down his spine.

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I was always good at balance, gymnastics and stuff, you knew that. I might've been influencing air without knowing it, but I didn't realize what I actually was til I was 12. I'd been spending the day with Azula, when she got called away. I kinda followed, and saw your f- uh, I mean, I decided to go home early, and... I was a bit upset." She shrugged. "I ran back to my room and just _screamed_ , and... everything that wasn't nailed down went flying."

Zuko counted back years in his head. "That was about when you ran away from home to join the circus." A lot of things began to make sense.

Ty Lee nodded. "My mother came in and saw and she just _knew_ , you know? I think she already suspected something was up; I always had an insane amount of flexibility compared to my sisters that they could never achieve."

"And no one else ever noticed?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not even my sisters or father knew."

It wasn't like he could blame her for keeping it a secret. Even the slightest amount of suspicion would have warranted an investigation by his father, and if he knew his daughter's closest friend was an Airbender? Zuko could barely stomach imagining what would've happened to Ty Lee and her entire family.

"I'm assuming your mother's entire family was of Nomadic descent?"

Ty Lee nodded. "That's how she knew. The information is always passed down, just to ensure that we'll know what to do in case a child is born with Airbending."

"But you're the only one?" Aang piped up at last.

Zuko winced at the desperate hope in the Avatar's eyes: clearly, Aang was hoping that there were more airbenders left besides himself and now, Ty Lee.

Ty Lee avoided Aang's eyes as she nodded. "I'm the first Airbender in the family since my great-grandmother. And my mom doesn't have siblings."

"Oh..." Aang replied with a disheartened look.

"Sorry." Ty Lee said, an uncomfortable expression on her face, even though, Zuko thought, she had nothing to apologize about.

Aang placed his hand on her arm, giving her a small smile. "It's not your fault." He told her before he suddenly brightened. "Besides! Now _I_ have someone to practice with!"

Ty Lee grinned in response, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, you're right! Wonder if I know anything that the old Airbenders taught?"

"I could supply you a room here to practice, if you like." Zuko interrupted. The two glanced at him, almost like they'd only just remembered he was there. "There's some old areas that are no longer being used, and they'll provide you with some discretion in case you don't want others knowing."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have a place in mind for practice." Aang said with a wide grin.

Zuko arched an eyebrow, but Aang had already turned back to Ty Lee.

"How would you like to visit one of the places your great-grandmother would've spent time in?"

Ty Lee looked surprised for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Wait, do you mean—?"

"Yeah! It would be a great way for you to see how our people lived!" Aang excitedly explained. "Plus, there's no place better to learn your airbending then the place it came from!"

"Aang, that would be amazing! Oh! I just realized I'll have to tell Suki! And my mother!" The girl rambled before she suddenly turned to Zuko. "Wait, are you going to be fine without me around? I know you have other guards, but—"

"Ty Lee, it's fine. I'm not just going to deprive you of an opportunity to learn about yourself."

"Are yo—"

Zuko laughed. "Ty Lee, I promise. Besides, if you want, I can tell your mother and Suki where you've gone so you can leave as soon as you can."

"Don't worry about it, I can do it myself!" Ty Lee was almost squealing. Zuko stepped back to avoid a hug.

"And..." Zuko hesitated, but this needed to be said. "What do you want me to tell Azula? I know it might not look like it, but she does enjoy your visits." Indeed, his sister, confined to her rooms and under the care of healers, seemed happiest during Ty Lee's brief visits, though he wasn't sure if anyone but him knew it.

At that, the girl paused and said nothing for a few moments. If she did go, then Azula would know something was going on. Ty Lee always saw her about two times a week, provided that she had no business with the Kyoshi Warriors. If that happened then Ty Lee would send a letter beforehand. "I... I'm not sure." She finally said.

"I can lie and say that you have business with the Warriors. It's not unreasonable, and you've been away for that before."

"Yeah, you're right..." She said, although she still sounded unsure.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll keep Azula company until you two come back."

"We'll be back here before you know it, Ty Lee." Aang reassured her with a grin. He offered her his arm. "Come on, let's go find Suki and tell her, then I can walk you to your parents' place. I'd kind of like to meet your mom too. She's one of our people as well, after all."

"Great idea! Then I can get some of my old clothes. I've always wanted to ride on Appa, it looks like so much fun!"

Zuko stared from one to the other, bemused. "Wait, you're taking off right now?"

Both the Airbenders stared at him as if he was dense.

"Well, yeah."

"Why should we wait?"

"I... Don't you want to rest up before you go? Gather supplies, like food and all?"

The two airbenders considered that for a minute. "We can get that after I gather my things." Ty Lee said, although it was more to herself and Aang than it was to Zuko.

Before he could argue that, Aang nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. I should tell the others where I went so they don't worry."

"Oh, you're right! I have to tell Mai too!"

Zuko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He should've realized that these two would be an impossible (irresponsible) stubborn team before they even really got to know one another. "If you two are set on leaving today, then _at least_ let me get you supplies to last you as long as you need."

"Really? Thanks, Zuko!" Aang exclaimed.

Before Zuko could get another word out, Aang and Ty Lee had already raced off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So... What were the temples like?" Ty Lee questioned as she peered over Appa's saddle, watching the world blur past below.

Aang smiled as he glanced over at Momo, who had fallen asleep against their packs. "Everyone was kind to each other, and there wasn't a time that you couldn't hear laughter or see the younger kids playing," he explained, but there was a nostalgic tone in his voice. "We were one big family, honestly."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Aang told her, getting up from his spot to sit down next to her. "Even though they're gone, I'll always have my memories of them."

Ty Lee blinked hard: Aang wasn't crying, so neither should she, right? "Was... was everyone who lived at the temple an Airbender?"

"We were a very spiritual society, so there were more airbenders at the temples compared to other places, but we had some nonbenders! Sometimes it would be people born from the temples, but it was usually pilgrims that sought refuge."

"So... My grandmother could have lived there?"

"Of course!" Aang smiled. "We didn't particularly care whether you had bending or not. Although, she probably lived at another temple if she was born from the Air Nomads."

Ty Lee gave him a curious look. "Why's that?" She asked. She actually didn't know which temple her grandmother came from, as that knowledge was never passed down to her mother.

"The temple I come from—the Southern Air Temple—only housed men."

"So I'll be the first female airbender to step into those halls?" She asked.

"Oh, wow, you will!" He mentioned with wide eyes.

Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Wonder what your old teachers would think, you and me there, alone..."

Aang didn't reply, his expression turning wistful, and Ty Lee looked away. She seemed to keep putting her foot in it right now. Her mom had certainly been uneasy enough, when Ty had visited her to explain where she was going, while Aang had gathered supplies and told their friends the news.

Thankfully, her mom had been alone at home when Ty Lee broke the news that she'd revealed her secret, though Mom's shriek was probably heard in the North Pole: "You told _the Fire Lord_ about your bending?!"

Ty Lee had spent a good ten minutes trying to convince her mom that Zuko was nothing like Ozai. She understood her reaction, though. They had spent so many years keeping her airbending a secret, not even telling her own father about it, only for Ty Lee to tell the _Firelord_. Although they hadn't made it obvious, many were waiting for Zuko to drop the facade and turn out as tyrannical as his father, her mother included.

"They would probably be glad." Aang suddenly said, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" She asked, frowning slightly. "If they went to such efforts to separate the men and women..."

"I don't actually know why they did that, but I know the monks would be glad that airbending is still alive, that airbenders still walk the temple's halls." He remarked.

"Good point." Ty Lee curled up, pulling her knees to her chest. "How'd your friends take the news?" She'd meant to tell Suki herself, but Suki had been with Sokka, so it made more sense for Aang to tell her, while Ty Lee had found Mai and explained (and apologized for years of lying.)

"Katara was surprised, but she thought it would be a good opportunity for the both of us." Aang told her.

"That's good! I think this will be too."

"Suki thought so too. She was surprised too, but then she said that it would be good having an airbender in the Warriors to shake things up."

Ty Lee grabbed her braid, fingers playing with the end. "What about Sokka and Toph?"

"I don't think Sokka actually believes you're an airbender. I told him what we were going to do, but he kept saying that it was impossible until Suki dragged him away. Toph actually went back to the Earth Kingdom for something, so Katara promised to tell her if she ever came looking for me."

Ty Lee laughed. "How is it impossible for me to be an airbender?"

Aang shrugged. "Maybe because you're friends with Azula? I didn't really hear the explanation; Suki kind of put her hand over his mouth."

"Huh." Ty Lee decided she'd get it out of Suki or Sokka when they got back.

"What did Mai say?" Aang looked at her curiously. "I never can guess what she's thinking, if I'm honest, she's so..."

"Bland?" Ty Lee guessed with a grin. "Yeah, it takes a lot to get her to show any feelings. When I told her, though..." It was the closest she'd ever seen Mai get to expressing utter shock. Her eyes had widened, and she had just... stared at Ty Lee like she'd never seen her before. "She usually knows about everything. Like... Out of all of us, Mai was always the level-headed one and just _knew_ things." She explained, recalling the entire conversation in perfect detail. "The fact that her closest friend was an airbender and she never knew? It really shocked her."

"She doesn't... Hate you, right?" Aang carefully asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ty Lee shook her head. "I don't _think_ she does. She'll need some time to wrap her head around it, but she'll understand."

"That's good!" He commented but Ty Lee didn't necessarily agree with it. Just because Mai would understand why she kept it hidden doesn't mean she won't grow to resent her. It made her heart ache just thinking of her friend hating her, but it was a real possibility.

She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts before looking at Aang. "Hey, how close are we to the temple?"

The boy perked up before quickly hopping to his feet, grabbing the map that was sticking out of his pack and heading to the front. He peered down at it before looking at the land below them, exclaiming a small whoop. "We're kind of close!" He informed her. "Just another day and we'll be there!"

'Just' another day? Ty Lee considered commenting on what Aang called 'close' but let it go. Her stomach growled, however, so she reached for one of the bags Zuko had had prepared for them. "I'm hungry. You want anything?"

"Fruit, if there is any. I don't know what Zuko actually packed."

Ty Lee tossed him a mango, before digging through the pack herself, pulling out a packet of dried beef and tucking in. Only then did she notice Aang's unhappy expression. She chewed and swallowed fast. "Sorry, did you want some?"

"...you eat meat?"

"...Yeah? Used to eat this while I was in the circus and accidentally missed lunch." She explained, wondering what the problem was. If anything though, the boy seemed even more unhappy and that made her concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I am! It's just that... Well, the Air Nomads don't eat meat." He told her.

"Oh! Do you not like seeing people eat it? I can live off of fruits and vegetables while we're at the temple if it'd make you comfortable." She offered, but Aang practically paled at that.

"No, you don't have to do that! It was just... Sorry, I should've known that. I should've guessed it wouldn't really be passed down to you." Aang sighed, taking a small bite of his mango.

Ty Lee frowned, looking down at the dried beef. She gets wanting to have someone that follows the same culture as you, especially in Aang's case, but she didn't know how much she could live up to that. "My mother doesn't eat meat." She brought up after a moment of silence.

Aang stared at her with a confused look, probably wondering what she was trying to say.

"If you think the Air Nomad customs died out, or only exist with you, they haven't. My mother, like my grandmother and great-grandmother did, doesn't eat meat. She said that me and my sisters were more than welcome to do the same, but that was up to us. My one sister, Ty Woo, asked her about it and she said was she preserving her mother's culture. I didn't eat meat when I was little. It's just... when Lady Ursa reached out to my parents, years ago, so I could be one of Azula's companions, my mom said it'd be best if I started eating meat. Everyone in the Fire Nation does, mostly, and it'd draw attention if I refused while in the palace..."

She looked down, her face reddening. She felt _guilty_ for letting Aang down, and also, thinking back to those early years, when she, Mai and Azula had just been kids, innocent of what the future held... It hurt, thinking of those times. Not wanting to ruin this trip with her darker memories, she pushed that time from her mind.

"It's fine, Ty Lee. I'm not expecting you to follow every single tradition of the Air Nomads when your mother probably knew little to pass down to you." Aang said, looking guilty as well.

She didn't like the aura she was getting from him, not used to seeing one that was so sad around the usually energetic boy. "Still... I'd like to know them, though. If you'd teach me." She said.

He grinned at her, but it was rather gentle compared to the usual wild ones he had. "I don't want you to change yourself just because you don't follow the same things as me."

The rest of the journey passed less awkwardly, though, with Aang telling her what he remembered of the Nomads' traditions and the reasons behind them, and Ty Lee relating funny stories from the circus when her airbending had caused freak winds and accidents, and she had gotten _very_ good at looking innocent and puzzled.

As the sun rose on the following day, Aang leaped to his feet, pointing, as Appa bellowed and began descending. "There it is, Ty Lee! The Southern Air Temple!" He sounded thrilled and proud, and Ty Lee leaped to her feet, her heart pounding. The first view of one of her people's ancient homes...

It was, as best as she could describe it, magnificent. It was difficult to tear her eyes away from the temple that was settled between all the towering rocks surrounding it, a pure white set apart from the grey. The spire in the middle catch her attention the moment Appa began to descend from the sky, wondering what exactly it was used for. She had so many questions about it all but she was rendered speechless. No words would be able to describe what she felt seeing one of four homes _her_ people hailed from, where they lived, breathed and died.

She rushed to peer over Appa, taking in all that she could. She quickly noticed that there while there were paths to reach the temple, there was no clear way in, just an immediate drop into the fog below on the other sides.

"We used flying bison to enter and leave." Aang commented from her right, peering down at where she was looking.

"Is that how they managed to stay so isolated from everyone else?" Ty Lee questioned.

He nodded. "You see the paths leading up to the temple? The end of those are bounded by the earth, so it's difficult for anyone to get through."

"So if I'd come here alone..."

"You'd never have gotten in, even with your bending." Aang confirmed as they drew closer and closer to the ground. Soon, Ty Lee could make out individual buildings.

She felt... awed, but also a little disappointed. She'd hoped this place would feel welcoming, familiar somehow. Instead, it just felt... empty. Sadness and guilt for what the Fire Nation, her father's nation, had done, welled up in her again. What had the Nomads really done to deserve extinction? It hurt to remember that the temple had simply been sitting abandoned for all these years, that _any_ semblance of life was long gone. She wished there were decorations on the stone buildings, something that showed that people lived there, that they _had_ existed, instead of overgrown flora that scaled the walls.

When Appa touched the ground, the two worked to gather all their supplies, making sure their packs were secured on their backs before they hopped off the saddle. Momo curled around Ty Lee's neck, his small arms wrapped around her as his wide eyes took everything in.

She wondered if he felt the same way as her; coming back to the place where your people once lived but were no longer there.

Ty Lee took several deep breaths, glancing around. If this place had an aura, she decided, it was... black. The color of death. She wondered if Aang could sense it too, as he stood stock still, his head bowed. She put an arm around his shoulder when she noticed the look of pain on his face. She couldn't imagine coming back here after knowing you were the only one left, the sole survivor. She led him towards the doors, her eyes burning. There had to be a way to restore light and joy here in this haunted place.


End file.
